


It’s 4 between 5 and 3

by LizFreemen



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Ice Cream, Love Story, M/M, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizFreemen/pseuds/LizFreemen
Summary: I’m lost in the words you say to me, I lose my focus when I hear your drum beats,since when you took over all my sight?
Relationships: Roger Waters/Nick Mason
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	It’s 4 between 5 and 3

## I’m lost in the words you say to me, I lose my focus when I hear your drum beats,since when you took over all my sight? ##

For him, I forget my humble existence. For him ,day and night as he likes. My body floats in his soul, as an ownerless wood swallowed up by the sea freely, all by the freedom of love, the only freedom that excites me,the only freedom I die for. My existence is determined by you. If I never met you, I haven't lived; if I never met you, and I die, and I won't be dead because I have never lived.

I don’t know when kissing has become a part of our lives that must happen every day. Sometimes in the storage room in studio,sometimes our houses,or even in empty elevator. All those kisses gone nowhere, they are all in the wind, black olives, bourbon and twelve ounces of tartar, still noisy, still drunk. Those kisses tasted like alcohol, butterfly,grass and sunrise,happened after noon after morning and after night.

I don’t know what are we, are we friends? Or we’re in love. Excitement and some unspeakable sadness surged in the viscous torrent, everytime I look at him I feel soft and warmth . He’s dark hair gives me gentle suffocation,he’s eyes just like oak tree in summertime. 

Summer afternoon, after a whole day of recording our new album, basically we just been jamming for hours, some idea popped out and we had a really great time. Although we can’t feel the summer vibes inside the studio,today is an extremely sunny day,is not happening everyday here,even though the wind is still quite chilly, but warm lazy sunshine still brings up all the good moods.

I can’t remember what time it is,or even think about it. Nick is walking side by me,yes we plan to head to his house for a drink, by walking. I grab his right arm to check his watch, leather strap with silver little machine, is nearly 4.p.m., is a little early for a drink.

“Why don’t we went for dinner first?” I asked while took his hand in mine.  
“Sure! Wouldn’t it be too early?” 

He reply with a smile on his face,he’s shorter than me,also slimmer. Between the sky and the earth, the river of air currents rushes quickly, getting rid of the suppression of heat, making breathing more comfortable. The glass crowd on the street reflects the pale yellow sky, and the clouds are embedded in the canvas of the upcoming dusk, passing over the vast roof. Yes,sure is too early, for everything now.All we can do is just holding hands and walking on this sparsely crowded street.

“What about ice creams?” He asked,   
“Great,” I can’t remember the last time I had ice cream with someone else, cold,creamy texture of sweetness is the only thing I can recall.  
Orange tulip in glass as decoration on table,empty teapot,and portrait on the wall.  
It was a great old-fashioned place, with its long soda fountain-like bar and tables covered with red-and-white checked tablecloths.Shadow fall down on the door gate, smells of smooth flavors and perfume. 

We sit down on that one table with red tulips, with two bowls of ice cream,he had one scoop of strawberry and one scoop of chocolate, I had mint chocolate and vanilla.He reach out his spoon and take a dig on mine,then put them in his mouth,some stain on the corner of his mouth,and keep eating his. He looks at me with innocent child like eyes,I want to lean over and give him a kiss but it seems impossible in public. So I use my finger to wipe them off from his mouth, he opens his mouth licking my finger playfully. Man that’s gay.

“How’s the ice cream? as good as you remember them when the last time we were here?” He said with a slight giggle,  
“ Dunno,” Words are unclear with ice cream in my mouth, “ I can’t even remember when’s the last time we’re here.”

After we finished eating we chat for about a hour,about work,about where should we had dinner,about music and about us. We’re both a bit unsure about our relationship, you can say we’re lovers,or something more than friends, or the relationship between bass player and drummer. We don’t quite know as well. Ice cream melted in my bowl,minty green with white pattern,they’re too sweet for me. Afternoon nap of wind blowing out the window where we sitting nearby,people on street some are wearing coats some are wearing T-shirts and shorts,Parted the seasons.I’m lost in his words,his voice. But is also his voice pull me out of my thoughts, 

“Let go have a walk,” he said while standing up,putting some tips on the table.

“Brilliant.”

We shared a kiss on the empty end of park, where we sitting on the lawn,he taste sweet just like the ice cream we just had, but he is never too sweet for me. It’s only 5pm, still too early for everything, but never too early for a kiss.


End file.
